starwarsforcesofdestinyfandomcom-20200214-history
The Padawan Path
"The Padawan Path" is the fourth episode of the first season of Star Wars Forces of Destiny. It is the fourth episode of the series overall. It was released on July 6, 2017 on YouTube. Premise Synopsis In the intro, Maz Kanata says "The choices we make, the actions we take, moments both big and small can turn us into forces of destiny." Ahsoka Tano has just finished patrol and is going to a jedi ceremony. Anakin Skywalker, her master contacted her and demanded where she was at. Ahsoka told him and he told her to hurry up. Anakin walked up to Grand Master Yoda and told him he knew Ahsoka will be there soon and the ceremony is very important to her. Yoda says Ahsoka deserves the honor. While Ahsoka ran, she heard screaming and ran back to the spot. People were screaming and yelling "Watch out! Watch out!" Ahsoka was scared but gathered up all her courage and ran down the streets. Then she hid and saw an Aleena woman and her child running away from a loadlifter and screaming that someone stop it. To Ahsoka's horror, it has been damaged and is attacking citizens. It punched a wall. The Aleena mother fell and her child stopped to help her. They watched in horror as the loadlifter stood towering over them preparing to crush them. Ahsoka used the force to push a crate into it causing it to fall. It looked up and saw Ahsoka and pushed the crate aside. Ahsoka got her lightsabers and got her lightsabers. Meanwhile, Anakin told Yoda to not worry and Ahsoka will be there. Yoda said he knows that. The loadlifter walked toward her. Then Ahsoka saw water leaking from a pipe. As the loadlifter rushes forward to crush her, she dove under its feet and jumped on his head. She jumped off, cutting the pipe. The water fell on the loadlifter destroying it by the time Ahsoka landed on the ground. She turned off her lightsabers. The Aleena mother and child ran to her and thanked her for saving them. Ahsoka asked if they're all right. She patted the head of the child and remembered the ceremony. She ran off to the ceremony. Meanwhile, Anakin got fustrated and Yoda told him to trust Ahsoka. Anakin said she does right when Ahsoka arrived and apologized for being late. Anakin asked her what happened and she said there's some complications. Yoda told her she was humble and brave which is a sign of maturity and she is on the way to becoming a jedi knight. Yoda handed her a Padawan braid and she put it on. Ahsoka thanked Yoda and Anakin said he's proud of her. Credits * Ashley Eckstein as Ahsoka Tano * Lupita Nyong'o as Maz Kanata * Matt Lanter as Anakin Skywalker * Tom Kane as Yoda * Vanessa Marshall as Mother Appearances * Maz Kanata (Voice in intro) * Anakin Skywalker * Ahsoka Tano * Unidentified Aleena child * Unidentified Aleena mother * Unknown malfunctioning droid * Yoda Gallery Video The Padawan Path Images S1 E4 Ahsoka.jpg S1 E4 Ahsoka & droid.jpg S1 E4 Ahsoka & Yoda.jpg S1 E4 Ahsoka, Anakin & Yoda.jpg Behind the Scenes * Anakin doesn't have his scar. * This episode takes place in 21 BBY. * This episode takes place between The Clone Wars episodes "Hunt For Ziro" and "Heroes on Both Sides". * In chronological order, this would be the third episode in the series. Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Volume 2